Five Times Peeta & Katniss did Something they Shouldn't and got Caught
by THG-HPlover
Summary: five times that katniss and peeta did something that they probably shouldn't have and then got caught. set after the victory tour, but is slightly AU ish.


_**DISCLAIMER:**Unfortunatly i don't own the hunger games :(_

_AN: i love these "five times" stories but i thought i'd do one a bit differently and do it as five chapters instead. hope you enjoy :) (sorry about any mistakes)_

**One**

The first time they were caught was two weeks after the victory tour had ended.

Katniss and Peeta were lying together on Peeta's bed, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"you got away okay?"

"fine"

"how did you get out?"

"through the window" said Katniss with a grin

Peeta smiled and shook his head, "typical".

There was silence for a bit longer then Peeta asked,

"how do you suppose they found out?"

"I don't know," replied Katniss with a frown "maybe the cameras in the train linked back to the house or something or…" Katniss trailed off

"Katniss? What is it?"

"or someone told them" finished Katniss

Peeta pondered this for a moment

"of course, there were plenty of people on the train"

"Peeta, most of them were Avox's"

"oh yeah…"

"it was only us, Haymitch and Effie on the train that could have told them"

"it wasn't you was it?"

"no, don't be silly Peeta. Was it you?"

"noo"

"well it definitely wasn't Haymitch, he locked himself in his house as soon as we got here"

"then it must have been -"

"Effie!" they both said together, one slightly more annoyed than the other

"don't be mad Katniss, I'm sure she was only looking out for us"

"fine, I just can't sleep decently without you that's all"

Katniss let out a huge yawn and snuggled up to Peeta's chest

"goodnight Peeta"

"night Katniss" Peeta replied placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

That night the two victors slept better than they had in the past two weeks.

The couple (who weren't actually a couple) were rudely awoken by a frantic pounding on the front door.

They both groaned as they opened their eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in through the open window. Slowly, Peeta rolled out of bed, attaching his prosthetic before standing up and stretching. Looking back over his shoulder he chuckled at the sight of Katniss burying her head deep into the pillows.

"shut up Peeta" she responded to his laugh, her voice muffled by the pillows

"sorry" Peeta replied "how about I make you some cheese buns after I get rid of whoevers at the door?"

"deal, it's probably Haymitch"

"probably" said Peeta chuckling again as he walked out of the room.

Peeta walked down the stairs to the front door. Haymitch must really want something badly if he was still outside the door, pounding on it for the last five minutes.

Sighing he opened the door to find

"Prim!?" The little girl was standing outside the door looking quite distressed "Prim, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"oh Peeta" she said flinging herself at him and hugging him around the waist, "Katniss has gone missing!"

"errmm.." was all Peeta could reply. _He_ knew where Katniss was, in fact she was just upstairs, but he could hardly tell Prim that could he? Both of their parents had told them that they weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed anymore. Not until they were married at least. Peeta could hardly tell Prim that Katniss had snuck to his hose in the middle of the night so that they could both get a decent night's sleep after two weeks.

"err… maybe she went hunting" tried Peeta

"No, she told me yesterday that she wasn't going hunting, I don't know where else to look" said Prim trembling slightly.

"What about –"

"Peeta, what's taking you so lo – oh!" exclaimed Katniss as she walked down the stairs and saw Prim standing at the front door "Prim! What are you doing here?"

"Katniss! You're okay!" exclaimed Prim, running to her sister and hugging her as Katniss looked slightly perplexed

"I'm fine little duck, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You weren't there when I woke up" said Prim, her eyes watering slightly

"oh Prim, I'm sorry. I just came to, errm, see Peeta?" Katniss explained, making it sound like a question

"oh" said Prim, her eyes widening with realisation "oh, err, okay Katniss. I guess I'll see you in a minute then?" Katniss nodded at her sister "okay, bye Peeta" she said waving at him

"see ya Prim"

They watched as Prim made her way down the path and just as they were closing the door she turned and called them

"yes Prim?" asked Peeta

"I won't tell mum" the little girl said with a cheeky grin before she skipped down the lane back home

Katniss shook her head at her little sister smiling. Peeta closed the door and turned to face Katniss.

"that was close" he said

"tell me about it" Katniss mimed wiping her brow as Peeta laughed "come on then Mellark, you promised me some cheese buns" laughing as Peeta dragged her to his kitchen, enjoying their last moment of peacefulness before the day began.

_AN: well what did you think? thanks for getting this far :) **Review's would be great ;)**_


End file.
